Magic and Mayhem at The Big Birdie Bash!
Magic and Mayhem at... The Big Birdie Bash! is a six-part story that was published in issues 7, 8 and 9 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters *Gurgle *DJ Quack & Disco Duckies *Pooky *Hansel *Burnie *Peppy *Shelby *Dustbin Beaver *Lady Goo Goo *Splatterpillars *Owl of Wiseness *Simon Growl *Sonful Seahorse orchestra *Sooki-Yaki *Blingo *Baby Blockhead *Pilfering Toucan *Sweet Ringy Thingies Story Part One (Issue 7) Are you ready to party? Good, because this is the Moshling-tastic story about the time Gurgle went to The Birdie Bash - a wild festival hosted by Disco Duckies on the TakiTaki Islands in Lake Neon Soup! Magic and Mayhem at... The Big Birdie Bash! According to legend, this amazing shindig began life as a berry-raising event for Birdie Moshlings after the Great Custard Flood of 99999.5. These days it's just one mega-enormous party. Best of all though, Moshlings of every species are invited. YAY!! See if you can spot Gurgle at the Big Birdie Bash! (puzzle) The highlight of the Birdie Bash has always been the talent contest. And, as we all know, the most talented Moshling in town is... er, Gurgle. Okay, he isn't, but don't tell him that or he might burst into tears and toast your eyebrows with a cough of fiery Dino breath! You see, being a Performing Flappasaurus, Gurgle just loves showing off with his magic tricks. Unfortunately he's not very good. In fact he's quite rubbish. But that didn't stop him getting in a flippity-flap the day he saw the following advert in The Daily Growl! : AMAZING ENTERTAINERS WANTED! FOR THE BIG BIRDIE BASH TALENT CONTEST. FIRST PIRZE: A YEAR'S RESIDENCY AT SQUEEZER'S PALACE! PLEASE CONTACT DJ QUACK FOR FURTHER DETAILS. Before you could say 'Moshling-cadabra', Gurgle was packing his magic trunk with toy rabbits, top hats and colourful handkerchiefs. 'I'm going to win this contest,' he told his best friend Pooky the Potty Pipsqueak as he rushed off to catch the Lake Neon Soup ferry. : Draw a circle round the items and see which are missing! (puzzle) Playing Cards Magic Wand Top Hat Saw Dove Hankies Toy Rabbit Dice 'OH, NO,' thought Pooky, 'Gurgle will be laughed off stage when his magic act goes wrong. He might even burn the place down! Maybe I can help?' So Pookyoffered to be Gurgle's magic assistant and the two little Dinos set off. What a Jurassic lark! Part Two (Issue 7) Unbeknown to our Dino friends, many Moshi-miles away in Cookie Crumb Canyon, Hansel the Psycho Gingerboy was also planning to enter the talent contest. He'd been rehearsing his liquorice lasso twirling routine for months, and nothing was going to stop him from winning that prize. Not even a bumbling Flappasaurus. Crumbs! By the time Gurgle and Pooky arrived on the shores of Lake Neon Soup, the whole place was teeming with Moshlings eager to party and perform. There was Burnie with his fire-breathing gang, Peppy with his stunt tricycle troupe, and Shelby with his kung fu friends. Even Dustbin Beaver was there, preparing to travel to the festival aboard Lady Goo Goo's private yaucht! As soon as sneaky Hansel saw Gurgle and the other contestants, he decided something had to be done. No harm to my gellow competitors!' he sniggered under his biscuity breath. With that he ran behind a yuckberry bush and wrote a sign using the icing bag he always carried... : DUE TO OVERCROWDING, ALL TALENT SHOW CONTESTANTS MUST BOARD THE OTHER FERRY ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE LAKE! 'LOOK AT THIS SIGN!' yelled Hansel, his hands still covered in tell-tale sticky icing. 'They want us to walk around the lake!' As the others sighed and set off, naughty Hansel snuck onto the ferry as fast as his oven-baked legs could carry him. 'Hee-hee, there is no other ferry,' he giggled. 'I've got this contest all sewn up!' By the time Gurgle and the rest of the contestants had walked to the other side of the lake, it was getting dark. 'Where is this ferry?' asked Burnie as spectacular fireworks from the opening ceremony exploded in the distance. 'We're going to MISS the contest!' : Can you see what the fireworks are spelling out? (welcome) Turn to page 50 for the answer! Oh no, thought the others as Gurgle waved his wand, and... PWOOSH! Did Gurgle and the gang get to the Birdie Bash in time? And how in the name of Moshi did they end up in an ancient submerged tree-village, deep beneath Lake Inferor? Find out in next month's talent-packed issue. Same place, same Moshi Magazine! Part Three (Issue 8) Moshi-cadabra! In last month's (3D) Moshling-packed story we left Gurgle and his fellow talent show contestants stranded on the wrong side of Lake Neon Soup after that half-baked scoundrel, Hansel, had sent them off on a wild goose chase! It looked as if they were going to miss the... Magic and Mayhem at the Big Birdie Bash! Gurgle (rubbish magician and potential showbiz legend) waved his wand to whoosh everyone in the snow, BUT... VWOOOM! With a zinging flash, the entire gang vanished into thin air. 'What's happening?' yelled Pooky. For a split second Burnie thought he saw a kaleidoscope of swirling light. But then he blinked and realised they were now in some kind of ancient forest! 'Where are we?' yelled Shelby, who had somehow ended up shell-side-down. Er... 'I'm not sure,' said Gurgle. 'My wand's never gone wrong before!' 'It's never gone right before, either!' said Pooky. 'Wherever we are, it's DEFINITELY NOT the Taki Taki Islands!' 'How do you know?' asked Gurgle. Because the sky looks like it's made of custard!' Pooky was right. Up above the abandoned treehouses all they could see was yellow gloop, with the occasional bit of burnt something-or-other. 'Oh, no,' sighed Burnie, 'We're in Fluttertown, the long-lost tree village beneath Lake Inferior. This is where Birdie Moshlings lived before the Great Custard Flood of 99999.5. The whole place must have been preserved in a massive custard air bubble. We're trapped!' Meanwhile, many Moshi miles way, Hansel was already backstage. "Hee-hee, I'm sure to win,' he giggled as he polished his buttons with egg white. 'Especially as I'm the ONLY contestant.' Back in Fluttertown, Gurgle was flicking through a magic book he'd bought at Dodgy Dealz. 'I think I can get us out of here,' he said. 'Well you'd better hurry up,' yelled Shelby. 'There's a SABRE-TOOTHED SPLATTERPILLAR wriggling towards us!' HELLLPPPP! Gah! How will our plucky band avoid ending up as Splatterpillar chow? Part Four (Issue 8) As the Splatterpillar zig-zagged closer, Gurgle swooshed his wand. "Trembly-wembly fright and fear, magic get us OUT OF HERE!' There was a huge flash, but when the gang opened there eyes they were, er... still in Fluttertown being chased by not one but a hundred Sabre-Toothed Splatterpillars! VWOSH! AAARGH!!! 'Your magic is rubbish!' shouted Shelby, fighting off the Splatterpillars with a Bonkers Bandana Slammer, before snatching Gurgle's wand and throwing it into the trees. Gurgle dashed to rescue his wand and waved it again. There was another flash and the gang finally found themselves... STANDING OUTSIDE THE BIG BIRDIE BASH. PHEW!! There was no time to congratulate Gurgle - the Moshlings had to find the talent show tent. 'Let's ask that Owl of Wiseness,' said Pooky. Annoyingly, the Birdie-brained boffin answered in puzzle form. : Can you work out how the Moshlings found the show? (Puzzle revealing 'head north west'.) The gang finally arrived just as Hansel was warming up for his act (by relaxing in an oven at gas mark 6 for a few minutes). "That naughty Gingerboy sent us to the wrong place on purpose!' fumed Gurgle. 'Don't worry, he'll learn his lesson,' winked Burnie. 'I've had some fun with his props!' Just then Gurgle peeped out from behind the curtain and noticed that Dustbin Beaver was sitting alongside Simon Growl and Lady Goo Goo on the judging panel. 'Oh, no,' said Gurgle, gripping his wand tightly. 'Dustbin Beaver HATES magic. I don't want him to see me!' Suddenly there was a WHOOSH! and Dustbin Beaver's ridiculous fringe started to grow at an astonishing rate, covering his eyes and then his entire face! 'WHOAAAH! What's happening?' the Moptop Tweenybop cried, tripping over his hair as he ran to the stinky safety of a nearby dustbin. 'WOW,' said Pooky. 'I think your wand is finally working!' 'Yes,' said Gurgle. 'But I on't think this is my wand!' So whose wand was it? Did it help Gurgle win the talent show? And just how did Hansel end up drenched in milk? Find out in next month's incredibly talented issue. Same place, same Moshi Magazine! Part Five (Issue 9) In last issue's incredibly custardy, splatterpillar-packed story, we left Gurgle and his fellow talent show contestants backstage, as they prepared for even more... Magic and Mayhem at the Big Birdie Bash! WOW!!! Gurgle's magic finally seemed to be working. He'd already made Dustbin Beaver's hair grow and now he was rehearsing all kinda of amazing tricks using the mysterious wand he'd picked up in Fluttertown. TA-DAAH! He pulled a Funny Bunny from his top hat! ZIIIING! He turned Pooky into a mutant sprout and back again! 'This is moshi-tastic!' yelled Gurgle. 'I'm suresure to win that residency at Squeezer's Palace.' 'Yep, and there's no chance of that rascal Hansel winning,' giggled Peppy. 'Especially now that Burnie's messed with his props!' At that moment there was a trumpety fanfare (by an orchestra of Songful Seahorses) and Lady Goo Goo walked on stage to introduce the first act. 'Monsters and Moshlings, introducing tonight's first act - Sooki-Yaki and a Kung Fu Crew!!' As the crowd cheered, Sooki-Yaki and her chums performed their choptastic act. It was moshling-tabulous, until Sooki-Yaki tried to headbutt the judges' table in half, lost her balance and ended up in Lady Goo's tinfoil pram. Oops!! Simon Growl said that the Kung Fu was 'distinctly average'. Can you see how many points they scored in total? (puzzle - answering 7) As the evening went on, all kinds of weird and wonderful acts graced the stage. Peppy jumped over 25 Double Decker Eardrum Wreckers on his stunt tricycle, Burnie chargrilled 60 Silly Sausages whilst juggling red-hot ashcakes, and Blingo did some awesome beat-boxing. Even Dustbin Beaver appeared as a special guest to sing his smash hit, Moptop Tweenybop (once he'd cut the hair Gurgle accidentally gave him)! And so the stage was set for the final two acts: Gurgle and Hansel!! Part Six (Issue 9) Gurgle was first. He swished his wand and the audience gasped as Simon Growl began to levitate out of his chair. "This. Is. Sensational,' yelled the high-trousered judge as he flew high above the stage! Gurgle then made a Baby Blockhead vanish, abracadabra-d gazillions of Purple Stars from his top hat, and pulled a Pilfering Toucan from his sleeve - amazing because he wasn't even wearing a jacket. The crowd went bonkers! 'There's no way that Hansel can beat that,' said Pooky. Seconds later the biscuity baddie strutted on stage, unaware his props had been tampered with. For his first trick he tried to round up some Sweet Ringy Thingies with his liquorice lasso. But Burnie had dipped Hansel's ropes in slippery snail ale, so the only thing he ended up snagging was Lady Goo Goo's dummy. PLOP! Next, he attempted to tightrope-walk across a big bowl of chocolate milk. But the rope was so slippy he tumbled into the bowl (SPLOSH!) and his milk-soaked legs went all mushy and fell off! 'That'll teach him,' said Burnie. But then he noticed that everyone was crying with laughter. Even Simon Growl was in hysterics. 'That wasn't great... it was moshi-tabulous,' he giggled. 'The BEST comedy act I've ever seen!' Hansel was a bit confused. It wasn't supposed to be funny! When the judges announced their final verdict the winner was... HANSEL! Gurgle came second, but he didn't really care because his new wand was the best thing EVER! 'N'ya, n'ya!' taunted Hansel, poking out his tongue as a Sweet Ringy Thingy helped him stick on some freshly-baked legs. 'I've won the job at Squeezer's Palace!' 'Ah, yes,' said Simon Growl, putting his arm around Hansel and leading him away. 'About that job...' It turned out the 'residency at Squeezer's Palace' was actually a job WASHING UP IN THE KITCHEN FOR A WHOLE YEAR! Typical Simon Growl. Not that Gurgle and his Moshling friends cared - they were too busy partying and abracadabra-ing at the Big Birdie Bash! HOORAY! The End - 'til next year's talent-packed festival! Trivia *'Magic and Mayhem at... The Big Birdie Bash!' was the last six-part story spanning over three issues to be published in the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Category:Stories